A new order
by Darkanghel
Summary: One-shot crossover between the movie Suicide Squad version of Harley Quinn and TWD's Negan Spoilers from TWD season 6 finale and beginning of season 7.


**I decided to make this one shot crossover after seeing the amazing picture from Bosslogic, check out his work!**

 **Spoilers TWD Season 7**

 **I don't own any of the characters**

 **English is not my first language so apologize for any spelling errors.**

* * *

 **A new order**

* * *

Harley Quinn picked up her bat that said GOODNIGHT on it and walked towards the people that were on their knees on the ground, they stared at her as she smiled at them.

"Are you Negan?" a light skinned woman with dark hair in a pony tail asked her and Harley laughed at her.

"That's sweet hun, but no I'm Harley Quinn." she said and turned around when the door to the RV opened. "That's my man Negan."

A man in a leather jacket, red scarf, dark jeans, and a bat with barbwire around it came walking towards them. He smiled at her and kissed her lips, she picked up a chewing gum from her pocket on her dark red leather jacket and put it in her mouth.

"Which one of you pricks are the leader?" Negan asked and smiled while he let his bat rest on his shoulders.

Harley walked up to a man and pointed her bat at the back of his head.

"This one baby." she said and blew a bubble with her chewing gum.

Negan walked up to him and looked down at him.

"Hi. You're Rick, right? I'm Negan and I do not appreciate you killing my men. Also, when I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people, you killed more of my people. Not cool. Not cool. You have no idea how not cool that shit is. But I think you're going be up to speed shortly. Yeah, you are so going regret crossing me in a few minutes." He said and smiled.

Harley walked away from Rick and towards the RV, she knew what her man was going to do and she didn't want to get any blood on her clothes.

"You see, Rick, whatever you do, no matter what, you don't mess with the new world order. And the new world order is this, and it's really very simple, so, even if you're stupid, which you may very well be, you can understand it. You ready? Here it goes. Pay attention."

Harley looked at her man that turned around to smile at her then continued talking to Rick.

"Give me your shit... or I will kill you." Negan said to Rick and smiled. "You do not want to cross me Rick, I'm not a nice guy to those who don't obey me, you see my lady there sees me as the big bad wolf and I don't want to look bad in front of her."

Harley put down her bat then smiled as she played with her chewing gum while she was listening to Negan telling Rick about the new law.

"You will be punished as you killed my men so it's not more than fair that one of you or more dies after that you killed so many of my men." Negan said and Harley walked up to him and put her arm on his shoulders. "So what do you say baby, which one of them should get their head bashed in?"

Harley looked at Rick's group and smiled as she looked at the dark skinned woman, then whispered something in Negan's ear.

"That's his woman." she said and Negan looked at the dark skinned woman. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Michonne." the dark skinned woman answered and Harley looked at Negan and mouthed not her to him.

"Fine, then who should we pick?" Negan said and Harley grabbed his bat from his hands.

"Let's introduce them to her first." she said and swinged the bat in the air round and round.

Negan smiled at her then took the bat from her.

"This... This is Lucille, and she is awesome. All this, all this is just so we can pick out which one of you gets the honor." Negan said and held up his bat. "So Harley baby you pick one of them for Lucille."

Harley picked up her bat from the ground and walked up to Rick's group, she then walked behind them and looked at their heads.

"Give this back." she said and took the gun from the teenage boy. "Cry all you want little boy, daddy is right there."

She walked back to Negan's side and handed him the gun.

"Did you kill my men? You are so small, a little ant in my world." he said and walked up to the boy. "Maybe we should crush you like the ant you are." He walked away from the boy towards a woman with short dark hair. "Jesus. You look shitty. I should just put you out of your misery right now."

A man screamed and launched at Negan, Harley took her bath and hit him in the head so he fell down on the ground.

"You shouldn't do that." she said and one of Negan's men dragged him back in line and Negan smiled at the man.

"All right, listen. Don't any of you do that again, I will shut that shit down, no exceptions. First one's free. It's an emotional moment, I get it."

"You should all know by now you are Negan's, he owns you all." Harley said and turned towards her man. "We are all property of Negan."

"This is your kid, right?" Negan asked Rick as he pointed his bat towards the boy. "This is definitely your kid."

"Not him baby." Harley said and Negan turned around to look at her. "He is to cute to die."

"Oh you say that?" Negan asked and walked up to her. "Are you trying to make me jelous baby?"

"I'm only yours baby, forever and ever." she said and he kissed her hard on the mouth.

"And don't you forget it." he said and looked at Rick's group again. "Are you eyeing my girl?" He walked up to a big red haired man with a beard, "You better not look at my lady, it goes for all of you."

Harley smiled as she loved seeing Negan jealous.

"This one keeps looking at me with no fear in his eyes, and I saw you looking at my woman." Negan said and stood in front of the red haired man. "You are the one." He hit him in his head but he stood up again. "Damn taking it like a champ."

Harley looked as her man keeped bashing the mans brain out with his bat.

"You all better not move or that will happen to more of you." Negan said and walked with his bloody bat towards Harley. "I'll kill whoever that looks at you."

Harley took the bat from him and looked at it.

"You all belong to Negan now and he is the king and I am the queen. Cross us again and that will be you." Harley said and smiled at Rick when she held the bloody bat in her hands with a part of brain on it.

Quickly Harley sat up and looked around where she was, she looked at her man with greenish hair sleeping next to her.

"What a weird dream." she said and looked at her Puddin' as he was sleeping.

She walked up to the mirror and looked at her mirror reflection as she smiled big when she saw the Propery of Negan jacket hanging on the closet door.

* * *

 **This is my first crossover ever and it didn't turn out the way I wanted but at least I tried.**


End file.
